The Set Up
by dbud
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is sent to get Tony to give up his armor, by any means possible. Violnce, Sex, and Snuff.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

**The Set Up**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

The following story is based on the next installment of the Iron Man franchise. Pepper Potts is running Stark industries while Tony of off being Iron Man. Natasha Romanoff, AKA the Black Widow, is undercover as an assistant working for Tony. She actually works for Nick Fury as a SHIELD agent. Also, the government wants to get their hands on the Iron Man technology but Tony won't co-operate.

* * *

Story Codes: Anal and Rough Sex, Violence, Snuff

Starring:

Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff; currently posing as Tony Stark's assistant but actually working for the government undercover.

Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts; current CEO of Stark Industries

Leslie Bibb as reporter Christine Everhart who will do anything to get a scoop.

* * *

Tony Stark, notorious playboy, owner of a vast corporate empire, one of the wealthiest men in the world and creator and wielder of the most advanced weapons system on the planet; reached up and took hold of the large full beautifully round tits bouncing up and down over his face.

He squeezed them hard, pinching the small dark rock hard nipples between his fingers. Pulling them down towards him, he wrapped his mouth around the right one and sucked on it hard.

Christine Everhart, whose tits he was sucking, was bouncing up and down on his cock wildly.

"OH GOD TONY! YES! THAT'S IT! MORE!"

She was screaming as she felt his hard-on inside her and his hand mauling her breasts. Sweat streamed down her golden tanned skin making it glisten. Just as she was about to reach an orgasmic crescendo, Tony pushed her to the side and off him.

"What the fuck?" she looked up a bit bewildered.

Tony took her long blonde hair in his hands and pulled her face towards his crotch. Guiding his cock with his left hand, he slipped it between her lips and into her mouth. While Christine was a bit ticked off that her third orgasm of the night had been interrupted, now didn't seem the time for bringing that up, so she eagerly accepted his shaft and began sucking on it.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Tony muttered as she worked his cock with her tongue and lips. He was using her hair as an anchor to push her head up and down his sex organ.

After several long strokes, he pulled her head towards his groin, driving his cock deep into her throat. Christine's eyes went wide and began to water as his cock pushed past her tonsils. It was a good thing her gag reflex had been suppressed through years of use or else she would have barfed all over his five thousand dollar silk sheets and ruined them.

He held her there, with her nose buried against him and his cock in her throat for a long half a minute. It wasn't until Christine began to make gagging noises from a lack of oxygen that he let her come up for air.

As she inhaled deeply and caught her breath, Tony, still holding her by the hair, flipped her around so she was facing the headboard. Grabbing the wood, Christine braced herself for what she knew was coming. Tony positioned himself behind her and guided his cock into her cunt.

"OH FUCK!" She let out a scream as she was penetrated yet again. Taking her by the hips, Tony pounded his cock into her over and over and harder and harder. The slapping sound of his hip ramming into her buttocks filled the bedroom along with his grunting and her squealing.

After a minute or so, Christine looked back over her shoulder at him as she felt him pull out. But then she felt something pressing against the tight small opening between her ass cheeks.

"Wait Tony! I..."

Tony forced his cock into her rectum without hesitation.

"AHHHH! OH FUCK! TONY! WAIT PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN..."

Tony took her hips and with a hard thrust drove his cock as deep into her asshole as he could.

"YYYYAAAAIIIIII!" Christine shrieked as her asshole was stretched out beyond its limit.

"OH SHIT that's tight!" Tony replied as his cock was squeezed by her sphincter muscles.

Tony began pumping her ass with his cock as Christine grabbed hold of the headboard; gripping the wood so tight her knuckles turned white. She was grunting with each thrust as she her face was twisted in a grimace and her teeth clenched.

As he fucked her from behind, Tony lifted his hand and brought him palm down hard across her right ass cheek.

SLAP!

"YYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Christine screamed again as she felt a sharp stinging across her ass as she was spanked.

After only a few seconds more, Tony made a loud grunting noise as he felt his climax building. He grabbed her hips and held them as he thrust himself back and forth.

"OH FUCK! I'm gonna cum!"

'TOO DEEP! I CAN"T HANDLE IT! IT'S TOO DEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!"

Tony drove his cock into Christine, who let out another squeal which Tony ignored as his body stiffened and he blew a heavy load of cum deep inside her asshole.

He was quivering as he kept reaming her ass savoring his climax as it took hold of his muscles. Christine gritted her teeth as she waited for his cock to soften and his orgasm to subside.

After several long seconds, he pulled out and she gingerly sat back, "thank god," she muttered to herself as Tony rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom; ignoring her.

A few minutes later, he came back and laid back on the mattress. Christine looked over at him lustfully.

"You want something to drink baby?" she purred.

Tony nodded in between deep heavy breaths as he was still recovering from the vigorous fuck session the two of them just had. Christine got up, picking up Tony's crisp white dress shirt that probably cost more than she made in week. She pulled it on and walked over to the bar. Returning to bed, she handed Tony a glass of scotch with a single ice cube in it.

He gulped it down in only two mouthfuls.

Christine lay down on the bed next to him and began kissing his neck and letting her tongue run around his ear. A few seconds later...

"Tony?"

She took his chin and turned his head towards her. His eyes were closed. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. He was out cold.

"Man that was fast."

The tall tanned blonde slipped out of the bed and took her cell phone. Dialing...

"It's me," she said when the call connected to the number she had been given.

"I'll be right up," a woman replied and then hung up.

Christine slipped down the hall and stood at the top of the large curved staircase that led from the second floor of Tony's mansion to the first. She only waited a few seconds when the front door opened and a female with flame red hair walked inside.

The woman moved quickly to the stairs and as she approached Christine...

"Where is he?"

"Um, ah, the bedroom."

Christine had met Natasha, Tony's assistant several times. In those meetings, she was always dressed professionally, usually in a silk blouse, skirt and heels. Perhaps her skirts were a bit too short, and her blouses a bit too sheer and low cut, and her heels a bit too high, but still professional. Plus Christine was not really one to criticize another woman for using her sex appeal to get ahead. Sleeping with men to get stories was becoming a habit for her.

But this time Natasha looked totally different. She had on a body hugging dark blue cat-suit. Instead of heels, she had on a heavy pair of boots with thick black soles. Around her waist was a heavy belt with all sorts of pouches and cases. On her right hip was a large handgun and sticking out from her left boot was the handle of a knife.

The entire outfit shocked Christine but she followed the red haired beauty down the hall.

"Um, so who do you work for again?"

"The government but the less you know the better for you."

Natasha approached the bed and sat down next to Tony's naked body. She took his arm in her hand and held two fingers against his wrist as she looked down at her watch and checked his pulse. She pulled a small penlight from her belt and gently lifted his eyelid. Moving the light across his pupil a few times, she seemed satisfied and stood.

"He seems okay. How much did you give him?"

"Just what you told me to. But look I think we need to talk about what this is all about. So, you're going to blackmail him? Right?"

"Exactly," Natasha responded.

Christine pulled a cigarette from her purse, lit it and took a long drag, "So, what are you going to do? Take incriminating pictures or something? Go through his computers?"

"Something like that. You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No, of course not, I get the exclusive story right? The rise and fall of an American icon."

Natasha stood and smiled, "Of course. That was the deal. You help us set Tony up. We get his technology and you get the scoop. Everyone's a winner."

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe I should get something more for my part in this."

Natasha gave Christine a hard look, but she was an experienced reporter. She had interviewed terrorists and dictators; she wasn't going to be intimidated by anyone.

"Like what?"

"Like ten million dollars."

"What!"

"I did all the hard stuff. I slept with him after all."

"Please. You slept with him long before I came along and we both know you would have done so again for a lot less than ten million."

Christine couldn't argue, "That's not the point. My entire career is on the line. People in my business already think I'm a slut..."

"I wonder why."

"...but if this were to get out, what I did to Tony, I'd be done for."

Natasha seemed to be thinking about her offer, "Well, you did do a lot to help, so at the least I think I should tell you the details of the plan before we discuss your payment."

"O-okay, what else is there to know?"

"Well Christine, the problem with blackmailing someone like Tony is his lifestyle. I mean, he already sleeps with a different supermodel every week. His alcohol and drug use are well documented. Hell, I don't even know if we could doctor photos that would top the ones that came out after that Easter weekend in Mexico."

"Oh yeah, him and all those midgets."

"And the donkey, don't forget the donkey."

"Right. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm afraid we will need something more serious to make Tony play ball with us."

Christine turned and realized the red-haired cat suit wearing agent was looking at her with an intensity that she found unsettling, "Um, like what?"

"We decided the only way to get Tony to really co-operate is if he feels he has absolutely no choice. So, when he wakes up next to your dead body and we make it look like he killed you in a drunken rage. He will have no choice but to let us help cover it up and we'll own him and the armor."

Christine's face turned ghost white and she took several steps backwards, "Uh what? What are you talking about? You said you just needed me to slip him the drug you gave me."

"Well, for obvious reasons I couldn't tell you the entire plan."

Christine began to ease towards the door to the hall.

"Look if this is about the money, we can forget about that."

Natasha placed her right fist in the palm of her left hand and cracked her knuckles.

Suddenly overcome by blinding fear, Christine ran for the hall, "NO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Before she made it to the doors, she felt a sharp pain in her back as she was thrown forward. The blonde reporter was knocked off her feet and slammed face first into the wall. The beautiful blonde's forehead bounced off the plaster, leaving her dazed.

Natasha grabbed her thick golden hair and pulled her head back, "Don't fight Christine. Just relax and I'll make this as painless as possible."

As she spoke, Christine, in a panic, spun and flung a wild fist which caught Natasha across the chin. It was a lucky punch but a strong one and the super spy staggered backwards.

Almost immediately Christine regretted her impetuous move. Natasha Romanoff lifted her hand and wiped the small trickle of blood from her nose on the back of her glove. She looked down at the small red smear and then up at the terrified pretty blonde reporter.

"Please, I'm sorry. There must be another way."

Natasha reached down and drew a large knife from her boot. Lunging forward she grabbed Christine around the neck and placed the blade against her throat.

"NO PLEASE!"

Natasha pulled her towards the bed and roughly tossed her down next to Tony's unconscious form.

"Don't worry bitch! I'm not going to stab you to death."

Seeing one of Tony's silk red ties hanging from the headboard, Natasha slipped the blade back into its sheath and took the tie. She then leapt onto the bed on top of Christine.

"I have to make this look like he killed you in a drunken moment. He wouldn't use a knife, that wouldn't make sense. But he would wring your neck with one of his own neckties."

"No, please, stop. Don't do this."

The two women struggled for a few seconds as Christine grabbed Natasha's arms and tried to keep her from her throat. Natasha had a wild look on her face and a wide smile. She was obviously enjoying this and getting a thrill from it. Natasha had killed many people in her duties as a secret agent, but, while she would never admit this because it would be considered unprofessional, she absolutely loved killing beautiful women most of all.

Natasha pulled back her gloved fist and drove it across the blonde's chin, slamming it into her face. The punch seemed to daze Christine and allowed the agent a few seconds respite. Natasha grabbed her victim by the shoulder and flipped her onto her stomach. Straddling her waist, she pinned her down with her legs and wrapped the length of red silk several times around the pretty woman's thin neck.

"Nooooo! NO STOP!" Christine screamed as she realized her predicament was becoming dire.

"SHUT UP BITCH! You're doing your country a great service."

She drove her knee between Christine's shoulder blades and wound the ends of the tie around her hands and pulled hard, the fabric digging into her fists.

"UURRRKKK!"

Christine made a grunting noise as the length of silk tightened around her throat an cut off her air. She immediately began thrashing and fighting for breath. Reaching up she tried to pull the fabric from her neck but Natasha was pulling too hard and the tie was too tight, digging into her flesh too deep be pulled free.

Reaching back with one of her arms she tried to push her murderess off her, but it was no use. She could get no leverage and was helpless.

Taking both ends of the tie in her left hand, Natasha used her free hand to force Christine's arm down to the bed and then pinned it under her kneecap.

"Don't worry baby," she purred almost seductively, "this will be over for you soon."

Grabbing the ends of the tie again, she wound them around her fists and pulled back with all her strength as she forced her knee into Christine's back and drove down. The reporter's back was arched as she was pulled and pushed in two opposite directions.

"GGYYAAAHHH!"

Christine Everhart's face was turning red and her eyes bulging as the life was wrung from her. She hadn't had a decent breath in nearly a minute. She was gagging and, with her one free arm, flailing and fighting to get free.

Natasha pulled the fabric even tighter. She bit down on her lip, enjoying the pain in her mouth as well as the burning in her arms and hands from the exertion.

Christine began to quake and convulse as her body rebelled from its imminent death. She was jerking wildly as Natasha kept the pressure up. She knew the end was near for Christine but she felt no mercy for the poor woman whose life she was snuffing. Instead, she felt her pussy growing wet and her excitement level rising as Christine's end grew near.

The blonde's breathing was non-existent and she could barely make a sound as there was no air in her lungs to do so. Christine's head fell forward and her body and arms went limp. The only movements were small jerks as her body unconsciously fought against its end.

Natasha fell forward, laying down and letting her weight fall onto Christine's back. Her large full tits fell across the back of the blonde's head as she held the tie around her throat even now. Another minute passed and the jerks and twitches of the dead woman under her subsided.

Finally, when she was sure Christine was dead only then did Natasha roll off her. Laying between the pretty corpse lying face down and Tony's unconscious body, Natasha was panting and breathing deeply.

"God that was great!" she purred.

Reaching up she took the zipper to her cat-suit and pulled it down her front, letting her D cup tits fall free. She dug her fingers into the soft pale flesh and raked her nails across her tit.

She slipped her other hand down under the light stretch fabric of her cat suit. She worked her finger down between her legs and began massaging the soft wet folds of her cunt.

"OH FUCK!"

Almost immediately she felt an explosion of orgasmic pleasure wash over her. Natasha's back arched sharply as she began to thrash back and forth quivering and jerking in pleasure.

"UMMMMM! OHHHHH!"

She was moaning loudly as she spread her legs rubbing her clit and driving her fingers in and out of her pussy. Natasha was lost in her own world as she felt wave after wave of the most intense orgasm she'd felt in year's blast through her. Finally, after several long minutes she collapsed back breathing heavily.

Shakily, she climbed to her feet and zipped up her bodysuit.

"Wow, that was incredible", she muttered to herself.

She knew she was supposed to call into headquarters to tell her boss, Nick Fury who was the head of SHIELD, that the mission was done. But instead Natasha had other plans.

She pulled a small black device from her belt. Wrapping the thin harness it was attached to it around her throat; she affixed the device about halfway down the front of her neck.

"Pepper, this is Tony…"

As she spoke, her voice came out with a strange metallic sound to it.

Ahem

She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Pepper, this is Tony."

This time her voice came out not as her own but much deeper and masculine. It was the voice of Tony Stark. She flipped open Tony's cell phone and scrolled to Pepper's number and pressed the dial button. It only rang once...

"Tony?"

It was Pepper Potts; Tony's former assistant and now CEO of his company.

"Pepper, this is Tony. Something's happened. I need you at my house right away."

"What? What happened Tony? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just come right away and don't tell anyone where you are going."

Natasha hung up.

* * *

About twenty minutes later...

Pepper Potts' car roared up out front and she jumped out and ran inside. She was wearing a short black evening dress and super high heels. Her outfit was designed to show off her best feature, her long sleek smooth legs. She had been at a party when she got the frantic call from Tony. She had left immediately without even telling her date she was doing so. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

She ran inside and up the stairs calling for her boss. When she reached the bedroom the sight did not even shock her. She had caught Tony in bed with numerous women over the course of her time with him. She shook him.

"Tony! I'm here! What's wr...?"

She realized tony was responding. He was unconscious. She turned to the nude female body next to him. It was Christine, the reporter. Pepper moved to the edge of the bed and saw the woman's face. Her eyes were staring straight ahead and she realized one of Tony's expensive ties was wrapped around her throat.

"Oh god! Tony no..."

The implication of what had happened was obvious but Pepper didn't want to believe it.

"Don't worry..."

Pepper spun as a feminine voice came from the darkness of the closet.

"...he didn't kill her."

Natasha Romanoff stepped from the darkness.

"I did."

"What? Why? I can't believe this?"

"Believe it Pepper."

Pepper Potts moved backwards away from the cat-suit wearing woman. Once she reached the nightstand next to Tony's bed she turned and yanked open the top drawer. She grabbed the handgun she knew Tony kept there and spun back towards Natasha, leveling the weapon at her.

"Hands up."

Natasha complied.

"I don't know what's going on here but I'll let the police sort it out. I warned Tony not to hire you. I always knew something was wrong about you."

Natasha just rolled her eyes. She didn't seem afraid at the gun being pointed at her in the slightest. Pepper reached into her purse and pulled her cell phone out and began dialing. As she did, she took her eyes off Natasha for a moment and the secret agent reached down to her utility belt and pressed a button. Just then, Pepper's cell phone lost its signal.

"What the hell?"

"Cell jammer," Natasha told her.

"Damn you, you bitch!"

Pepper dropped the phone but kept the gun pointed at Natasha's massive tits.

"Don't move or else I'll..."

"Or else you'll do what? Do you really think I wouldn't take the bullets out of Tony's gun before you got here?"

Pepper's face turned white as she tried to figure out if she was telling the truth. For a split second, Pepper let her concentration wane and the tip of the gun sagged a bit. That momentary lapse was all Natasha and her highly trained reflexes needed.

She lunged forward, diving to the floor. Pepper was startled and, almost without even thinking about it, she pulled the trigger.

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!

She fired wildly. The large caliber bullets ripping massive holes in the plaster of the bedroom walls.

Natasha was safely out of the weapons trajectory as she rolled into a ball when she hit the floor. Moving across the room in moments, she sprang to her feet and leapt into the air, kicking upward with her right foot. Her boot caught Pepper's forearm with such force that the bones in her wrist snapped and the gun went flying across the room.

"AAAAIIIIIEEE!"

Pepper screamed in pain as her wrist broke. As she was momentarily in shock from the agony that caused, Natasha moved again.

She slammed her fist into Pepper's ribs, just below her armpit. She felt the woman's side start to give way and felt a satisfying crunch as she broke or at least fractured several of Pepper's ribs.

The tall beautiful woman's face twisted in a new agony as she felt a sharp pain from her side. Pepper was not a fighter and had no way to defend herself against a skilled killer.

As Pepper staggered back and nearly collapsed, Natasha took her by the arm and turned, pressing her back against Pepper's body. Using her leverage, she lifted Pepper's one hundred and fifteen pounds off the floor. Spinning, she used a judo throw to whip Pepper feet over head and into the air.

The blonde CEO sailed halfway across the room and slammed into a glass display case that held various awards and trophies that Tony had collected over the years.

CRASH!

Pepper's body ripped through the glass doors and shelves before landing in a heap on the floor. Her dress torn and her body bleeding from the shards. She rolled onto her back and was trying to climb to her feet as Natasha approached her.

"Please, Natasha, why are you doing this?"

The government agent grabbed Pepper by her long blonde hair and jerked her to her feet.

"Why?"

She slammed her fist into Pepper's pretty face, staggering her back into the wall.

"Because you are a royal bitch, that's why!"

WHOOPH!

Natasha lifted Pepper off her feet with a punch to her gut.

"You've always looked down on me, ever since I got hired here."

WHAM!

Another punch snapped Pepper's head back, breaking her nose and slamming her head back into the plaster of the wall, cracking it.

Grabbing her by the arms, Natasha pulled her forward and drove her knee up between Pepper's long legs. Her kneecap slammed into the soft fleshy folds of her cunt.

"YYYAAHHHHH!"

Pepper screamed in pain as the most tender part of her body was slammed with tremendous force. Pepper's knees slammed together and she grabbed her pussy as she fell to her knees. Pepper's normally pretty face was twisted in agony like she had never known.

Natasha threw her mane of long thick red hair back and wiped the droplets of sweat from her forehead. She was panting.

"This is quite a workout," she said to Pepper kneeling before her with a sarcastic tone in her voice. She sat back on the bed between Tony and Christine as she enjoyed the sight of Pepper in pain and on her knees.

"Pu-puleeze Natasha. Why are you doing this?"

The voluptuous woman in lycra leaned back and crossed her legs as she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you weren't part of the plan. But I'm going off script and decided you needed to go too. Tony is the real prize. But getting rid of you will make him easier to control."

Natasha stood and approached her second victim of the night.

"Let's get this over with."

"NO!"

Pepper screamed and, in spite of her pain, she lurched to her feet and pushed Natasha back. Catching her off balance, Pepper managed to knock Natasha back onto the bed as she then ran out of the bed room and into the hall.

"Shit!"

Natasha ran after the CEO as she tottered down the hall on her spiked heels. Pepper reached the staircase and began moving towards the front doors as she looked back over her shoulder, a panicked look on her face.

Reaching the banister on the landing that overlooked the foyer, Natasha grabbed it and pulled herself up and over. Flipping in mid-air, she landed with the grace of a jungle cat on the marble floor of the entryway to the mansion. Also she cut off Pepper's path of escape.

"Stay away from me you psycho!"

Pepper tried to run past but it was no use. She was no match for a highly trained killer. Natasha leapt into the air and spun her entire body, generating tremendous torque, she whipped her leg in a full 360 degree circle. Her booted foot slammed into Pepper's cheek with such force she was thrown across the foyer. Pepper slammed into a large decorative table in the room; knocking a large vase off and onto the floor.

Pepper rolled off the table and onto the floor. She began to crawl towards the front door.

"Please Natasha. Don't do this!"

Natasha stepped over Pepper, and knelt down, straddling her back. She placed Pepper in a chokehold, wrapping her arms around the blonde's thin graceful neck.

"Jesus, you are one pathetic bitch! Just fucking die already!"

CRACK!

Natasha snapped Pepper's neck with practiced ease and the lithe blonde went limp. Natasha stood, turned and headed back upstairs whistling to herself as she did.

"Man, some days I really love this job."

* * *

A few hours later...

Tony Stark's eyes flickered open but he immediately shielded them from the lamp sitting next to the bed. His head was pounding and his eyesight blurry. He had felt like this many times in his life but it was rare that he would actually pass out. After years of heavy drinking he had built up a high tolerance.

"Jesus, how much did I have to drink?"

He raised his head and looked over and saw Christine on the bed next to him. He reached over and shook her, "Wake up baby."

She didn't move. He took her shoulder and rolled her onto her back. As she turned, her head fell to the side, facing him and he realized something was wrong. Her eyes were open and wide and staring blankly ahead. Her face was pale and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. Wrapped around her throat as a bright red tie; one of his.

"What the fuck!"

He leapt to his knees and shook her, "CHRISTINE!"

He lifted her by the arms but she was limp in his hands.

"Oh god! What the hell happened to you?

She was obviously dead.

Tony laid her body down on the mattress and sat down next to her. His mind was still foggy and he couldn't remember anything of the past few hours. Just then he heard a noise; a soft sound coming from the bathroom.

He rushed in and flipped on the light. Sitting in the corner of the shower stall, with her knees pulled up to her chest was his new assistant, Natasha. She was wearing a dress but it was torn and hanging off her body. She was also barefoot.

He rushed to her, obviously concerned for her well-being.

"Oh my god, Natasha, what happened?"

As he reached her though, she looked up at him and screamed, "NO! TONY! Don't! Please no more!"

He knelt down but did not touch her, she seemed terrified of him.

She turned and for the first time he saw her face. The entire left side of her face was black and blue; a mixture of bruises. Her lip was split open and her nose appeared broken. Dried blood was on her cheeks and lips.

"What the hell happened here Natasha? Christine is dead. Who did this to you both?"

Natasha looked up at him, tears running down her face, "You did Tony."

A few minutes later, Tony and Natasha sat at a small table in the bedroom. He had wrapped Christine's body in a sheet and he sat on the edge of the bed. Natasha had seemed to calm down enough to speak.

"Now tell me what happened?"

"A few hours ago, y-you called me and asked me to come over. I thought you needed me for some late night business deal, so I came. When I got here though, you were with Christine. You were both naked and obviously had been having sex."

She paused as Tony handed her a cold wet towel which she applied to her battered face.

"You said you wanted to have a threesome with me and her. Apparently you hadn't told Christine about your plans because she didn't like the idea. Before I could even respond she started screaming at you. You said that if she wanted to keep writing stories on you she'd better do what you want. She refused and called you a pig and started to get dressed to leave. That's when you attacked her."

Tony was in shock at hearing what had happened.

"I tried to stop you but you turned on me and began hitting me. I must have passed out but I woke up a few minutes later I saw you on the bed on top of Christine. You were killing her; strangling her with your tie. Then you saw that I was awake and you came after me again. I thought you were going to kill me too but then Miss Potts arrived and stopped you from..."

"Pepper? Pepper was here too? Where?"

"I don't know. I must have passed out again. I don't even remember crawling into the shower."

Natasha broke down sobbing.

Tony jumped up and ran into the hall. He ran room to room calling for Pepper as he looked for her. Rushing downstairs, he stopped halfway down the stairs in shock.

"OH GOD! PEPPER!"

Sprawled out on the floor, beaten and lifeless was the body of Pepper Potts.

"OH NO! How could I have done this?"

He knelt down next to her and scooped her limp body into his arms. Her head fell back as she stared up at him with dead eyes.

"p-pepper?"

He held her close, cradling her body as Natasha approached.

"Tony, it's not your fault."

"What? Of course it is. I killed her and Christine and I almost killed you."

"You were drunk. You weren't in your right mind."

"That doesn't matter. We need to call the police."

"No, Tony, think about that. It will destroy you. All the good you've done will be ruined."

"What are you talking about? I killed two women. We can't cover that up!"

"No, you're right. We can't by ourselves, but I know some people. They work for the government. They are old contacts from a former job I used to have. Let me call them. They can help."

Tony seemed in a complete daze. He held Pepper in his arms and was rocking back and forth as Natasha got up and went to the bar. She poured herself a glass of bourbon and downed it in one gulp. Pulling her cell phone out she placed the call. When the phone was answered...

"Fury here."

"Nick. It's Natasha."

"That's Colonel Fury agent Romanoff."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry."

He could almost hear the smirk in her voice through the phone. Natasha, also called the Black Widow, was a top notch agent who had never failed on a mission but she was also a bit of a loose cannon. Still, she was invaluable to the SHIELD organization; the perfect mix of sexy and deadly, she was up to whatever a mission called for.

"Is the situation under control?" Fury asked.

"Yes. Tony is taken care of."

"He's alright isn't he?"

"Of course. Well, at least physically he's fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There was a bit of a hiccup in the plan sir. It was Potts. She showed up unexpectedly. I had to take care of her too."

"WHAT! DAMMIT NATASHA! You were supposed to use the reporter. I told you Pepper was too valuable to us. Plus Tony's got a thing for her. This could push him over the edge."

"So, send him to fucking therapy! What was I supposed to do sir? She walked right in while I was eliminating Christine. There is no way she'd play ball. We both know that."

She heard Nick Fury, head of SHIELD; take a deep sigh on the other end.

"There's nothing we can do now. I'll send a cleanup crew right away."

"What about me sir? Should I come in for a debrief?"

"No. Even with the cover story this will be a big deal when it hits the news. I want you out of the country. Head to our British safe house and await further instructions."

"Understood sir."

"Oh and Natasha...good job."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

In an undisclosed location, Nick Fury leaned back in his chair in a dimly lit bare office and thought for several long minutes. He knew the truth, he wasn't stupid. Natasha had lobbied to eliminate Pepper from the beginning. And she was not the sort of woman to like being overruled.

Fury pressed a button on his phone, "Get me M at MI6."

Thirty seconds later, a female voice with a British accent came on the line, "Nick, this is M. How can I be of assistance?"

"I'm afraid I have a pretty major request of you?"

"Anything Nick, you know that."

"I have an agent I need eliminated. She will be in England tomorrow, at one of our safe houses. Do you have anyone who could do the job? She's highly trained and very dangerous, a class six. Frankly, she's one of the best I have."

"My, she must really have buggered the pooch for you to be taking her out then. But yes, Bond is just back from a holiday. He's the best I have."

"Good, I'll send you the details on her soon. Thanks M."

Fury turned to his computer and called up Natasha's personnel file. He muttered to himself as he typed, "Dammit Natasha, why can't you just follow orders?"

As he typed, across the top of the screen in large red letters appeared: TERMINATION APPROVED!


End file.
